1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the art of handling and shipping; and, more particularly, to an improved form of protective covering of a pneumatic type and for use in combination with a basic supporting structure upon which merchandise of all kinds may be moved.
Although in no way restricted thereto, the pneumatic, or air inflated or inflatable, cover of the invention has already demonstrated its value and effectiveness in connection with the storing and shipping of such fragile and hard to handle articles as large sheets or plates of glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the protective shipment of glass sheets has required special boxing, or incorporating of the sheets into unitized packages or loads, usually for shipment is box cars or in enclosed trucks. Where covering material was employed, it was usually in the form of plastic sheeting which was applied either as a wrapping or by a so-called drape and tuck procedure. Moreover, because large sheets or plates of glass may be of a length as great as two thirds that of a standard railroad car, and of a width substantially equal to or in excess of that of such a car, shipment has sometimes required the provision of specially built or modified railroad cars, such as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,402 and 3,079,874, to effectively accommodate and transport them.